Juubi No Ookami
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: A 19 yr old Jounin Naruto Namikaze just got back from his 100th SSS-Rank mission and was heading out to train with Hanabi, Tenten, and Ino only for his former friends to follow them. Naruto is then offered a chance to have a fresh start form Kami and her sisters. Godlike/Juubi Naruto. Starts at Re0 Arc. Mass Harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A 19 yr old Jounin Naruto Namikaze just got back from his 100th SSS-Rank mission and was heading out to train with Hanabi, Tenten, and Ino only for his former friends to follow them. Naruto is then offered a chance to have a fresh start form Kami and her sisters. Godlike/Juubi Naruto. Starts at Re0 Arc. Mass Harem

Chapter One: Kami's Offer!

* * *

It was a bright day in Konoha civilians and shinobi alike roaming the streets only for the way to part like the red sea as a single Jounin walks through the marketplace with cold icy eyes looking at the civilians with contempt.

His height is 6'2 with a athletic, muscular build, wearing black anbu pants with shuriken and kunai pouches attached to his legs, black bandages taped around his shins and arms, a red striped belt crisscrossed into one big x, black fingerless gloves with the kanji for Dark Maelstrom in red, A black tight shirt underneath a black jounin-style vest, he has a emerald green necklace around his neck, fair tanned skin, 6 whisker marks and gold blonde spiky hair looking untamed with two jaw length bangs framing his face with the back going past his shoulderblades, a blue headband tied around his forehead with the leaf symbol and black steel-toed boots.

This is 19 yr old Elite Jounin Naruto Namikaze The Third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, The War Hero, The 2nd Toad Sage, and The Dark Maelstrom, he used to be a naive, idiotic, and clueless genin wearing a neon orange jumpsuit screaming about being Hokage which he wished he didn't wish he strived for.

After nearly reaching death's door from his battle with Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley Of the End, he returned with a cold, emotionless look in his normally hyperactive self and began training himself to the ground from the basics to the advanced after finding out about the Kage Bunshins special memory feature while ignoring every single team meeting that was formed and avoided his so called friends finding out they were only used to tie him to the village made him distance himself from everyone except the ones that cared about him including Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi, the Ichiraku family, Konohamaru Corps, Iruka, and Tsunade.

He went to many Jounin to help him with his training including Anko, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and many Anbu specialists to increase his skills from Elite Chunin to High Sannin thanks to the constant use of Kage Bunshins until one day during training he was taken to the interrogation department with his former friends present along with his failure of a sensei and Jariya.

_(Flashback Start)_

_Naruto felt someone grab him and shunshin to a different place only to reappear in the T&I room for interrogation and dodged the hands of many ninja to restrain him only to deliver crippling blows toward their bodies causing them massive amounts of pain and got into a stance as Anbu moved to subdue him "STOP!" Tsunade shouted making the Anbu halt allowing Naruto to see his fake friends along with Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi looking at him with worry._

_"Where the hell were you Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched only to get a cold glare from her favorite punching bag._

_"I do not see how that is any of your buisness!" He hissed as a black aura flared around him his pupils thinning into slits making them jump back except his crushes who smirked at seeing their Naruto put them in their place._

_"You did not show up for any of our team meetings?" She questioned only to get an amused snort as he ignored her making her screech even more._

_Naruto suddenly blasted her with low-genin Killing Intent causing her to pale and whimper seeing visions of her being raped by a bunch of bandits only for her vision to turn back to normal._

_"I know about your false attempts to befriend me, just to tie me to Konoha some way." He glared at them including Hinata who flinches under his icy look before Jariya waves his words off._

_"Gaki come on you can forgive them for a little prank right?" He asked only to get an impassive look from Naruto saying 'Doe's it look like I am naive Baka!' Jariya inched back nervously as Naruto's chakra begins to form into a aura cracking the ground and throwing the rookies back a little._

_Naruto growled as his hair took on an even more spikier edge, his eyes going colder by the minute "You will leave me alone since i will be going on a training trip with Jariya in a few days, stay away from me that includes you miss stalker." He said pointing his finger at Hinata who eeped before hiding behind a frowning Kiba who is not liking this side of Naruto._

_"Hokage-sama may i leave being in the presence is making me sick?" He asked politely barely holding himself from miaming everyone in the room getting a smile from Tsunade.  
_

_"Yes godson you can go." She said softly getting a small smile from Naruto and shocking everyone else that she was his godmother while Jariya is looking at Tsunade with anger at telling him about his heritage._

_Naruto stopped by the exit "Ino-hime, Hanabi-chan, Ten-chan are you coming?" He asked warmly getting nods from the three mentioned girls while the others except an amused Tsunade gawked at him being close to those three._

_"Yes, Naruto-kun we want to go eat ramen with you." They pouted cutely getting an amused chuckle from their crush before disappearing a spiral of black wind._

_"Kuro Kaze Shunshin?" Tsunade said before telling everyone to leave so she can get back to her paperwork while Jariya is giving her the evil eye something which she sneered at making him recoil before shunshining after his godson eager to get him back to the way he was it needs to be done not noticing Tsunade's narrowed eyes before signaling Cat, and Hebi to watch after Naruto._

_(Ichiraku Restaurant)_

_"Say ahh!" Hanabi cooed as she fed her lover his ramen with Ino and Tenten making many coo at how cute they look while Naruto blushes from feeling their boobs pressing into his back "Aww Naruto-kun you four look so cute!" Ayame squealed getting a deeper blush from her blonde surrogate brother while Tueichi looks at Naruto with an amused look. _

_Naruto suddenly stilled sensing alot of his former friends signatures coming this way, signaling his girlfriends who narrowed their eyes before discreetly slipping a kunai into their sleeves this action didn't go by unnoticed from the Ichiraku family who were once shinobi pulled out two katanas form under the table while Naruto pulls out a large zanbatou-like weapon making them gawk seeing Zabuza's Kubukiri Houcho except it's blade is black instead of grey._

_Naruto signals Hebi and Cat to be on standby getting shocked nods from them at seeing a genin use anbu handsigns while his former-friends appear away from them "What do you people want?" He asked emotionless as he continued to eat his ramen making them frown even more._

_"It is illogical for you to act this way Naruto-san." Shino said carefully only to get an ominous chuckle from their former friends lovers making them tense while Naruto's hand kept close to his blades hilt secretly creating shadow clones around the perimeter._

_"It is illogical to lie to someone like me Aburame-san." He said with his icy cold voice sending shivers of dread down their spine while Shikamaru sends a shadow to Naruto trying to capture him only to cry out in pain seeing Naruto stab the trailing shadow with an impassive look._

_"There is one thing you Nara's didn't take into account is that your Kagemane jutsu has a weakpoint and that is the shadow getting pierced, or stabbed causing the user to have internal damage and it seem's you are having a pain in your leg, that was your achilles heel getting damaged don' t make me go for the lungs." He said darkly before removing his sword from the shadow and placing it on his shoulder._

_"We were wondering how you knew about this plan." Kakashi said analyzing Naruto only to get an amused chuckle from the new cold, dark Naruto folding his arms "My clan Uzumaki were known for being Masters of Every Ninja art including Chakra Locating, and sensing the more experienced members like the Uzukage are able to sense the emotions of anyone no matter how tightly they are locked up." He replied cooly getting pale looks from them who thought he could be manipulated easily only to hear a snort._

_They look to see Naruto's dark blue eyes boring into them like he was judging their souls "You idiots are like an open book to me Grandmother Tsunade allowed me to go to Uzu with my himes to train there for a few weeks i learned more frommy ancestral him then in this village of bigots!" He said even colder his chakra flaring causing the sky to darken making many scared at what happened to the clear sky._

_Naruto suddenly grinned evilly "You know Hatake i also left your prized pupil a present." He said sweetly making them feel dread while Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi are giggling darkly making everyone even the Anbu frightened while Tsunade is watching through the crystal ball with popcorn in hand looking at the entertainment._

_Naruto continued "See my whisker marks, everyone seem's to view my whisker marks as a bad omen just because i have fox-like traits from birth and Sasuke had the nerve to call my mother a whore." He said darkly making many who knew his mother glare at a nervous looking Kakashi and Sakura as his smile only grew more demonically._

_"I gave him the same marks i have on my face sense he thinks being a Uchiha makes him think he's descendant of Kami herself." He said with a sadistic smirk along with his himes who added their input " We also held him down so he wouldn't escape his fate." They said in unison making even Neji flinch making him remember the applying of the Caged-Bird seal._

_Hanabi grinned when she saw this making Neji pale looking at her with a look of disbelief "You put the caged bird sela on him didn't you?" He questioned making everyone who worshipped the Uchiha freeze while Hanabi and the others grin sickeningly._

_"Why yes i did which means he's nothing more than our little bitch to do with as we please." She giggled creepily while in Oto a certain Uchiha had the urge to assume the fetal position._

_Sakura screeched and dashed for Hanabi with a kunai to avenge her Sasuke-kun only for a small smooth hand to grab her throat and lift her off the ground shocking everyone at who it was "H-how did she do that she's only the same age as Naruto-kun." Hinata Stuttered only to hear a chuckle from Naruto who walked behind Hanabi rubbing his finger over her shaven womanhood under her robe making her bite her lip to keep from moaning while Ino and Tenten pouted at Naruto not giving them the same treatment.  
_

_"It's because i asked Tsunade-sama to take Her, Ino-chan, and Tenten-Chan along with Anko and Yugao-sensei because i want my lovers to be equal to me in everything." He said sultrily making alot of women blush at the seductive tone in his voice while Hinata and Sakura were shocked at their used to be manipulative toy taken from them._

_"Lovers?Since when?" Sakura growled only to get an emotionless look from Naruto making everyone see similarities between Itachi and Naruto only Naruto seemed more cold and calculating and smooth.  
_

_"Since we were little Haruno." He replied coldly "I met them all on the same day you tried to stop Ino-chan from pursuing me which she proceeded to beat the ever-living hellout of you." He said in a satisfied tone which made Ino swoon at him._

_Hanabi threw sakura away like a little ragdoll before embracing Naruto along with Ino and Tenten with seductive smirks on their faces while Naruto had a similar smirk on his face as he groped their behind getting moans form them "Sorryme and my himes have some catching up to do, Teuichi put the bill on my tab later." He smirked before vanishing in a black flash._

_Hebi smirked behind her mask "Seem's this will be the rising of The Dark Flash? Ne Yu-chan." She said happily at seeing her Otouto get his birthright getting an excited nod form the normally quiet Yugao._

_"Yea, he will be the most powerful shinobi since the era of the Sage of Six Paths that's without a doubt." She said softly before vanishing in a swirl of leaves with Hebi doing the same._

_Konoha is in for a rude awakening!_

_(Flashback End)_  
Ever since that day he has avoided contact with any of them he made many friends and allies with the other countries and that only increased from him winning the war alone thanks to him using his Bijuu Modo decimating Kabuto's Edo Tensei army along with the Zetsu clones before a final battle commenced between him Madara, Sasuke, and Obito which involved him smacking them around thanks to training his ass off every second on the training trip and learning under the other Kages along with Itachi Uchiha, but one got a lucky shot knocking him into the Gedo Statue and ending up absorbing the bijuu in the statue allowing him the power boost to erase the three Uchihas from existence.

After the war his former friends were enraged that he killed Sasuke especially his former Team except Sai and Yamato who thought the Uchiha isn't worth any redemption no one wants a chidori through their chest thank you.

He is just returning from his 100th SSS-rank mission that only a ninja of his caliber can accomplish from destroying the remaining forces of Oto commanded by a resurrected Orochimaru decimating a force of 20 thousand in just one second demolishing his father's records.

He turned to his left to smile at the three women who stayed with him through everything all three wear black anbu clothes except their mid-rifs are exposed and their cleavage bouncing everywhere standing at 6'0 almost close to his height they were his lovers/bodyguards whenever he went to meetings with other political figures.

"Naruto-Kun!" They cried before glomping him placing kisses all over him before moving back with happy grins at seeing their man come back from another mission unscathed "How'd the mission go Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked cutely ever since she became apprentice to the most dangerous women in the world she had everyone in her clan beat in skills no matter if they had experience they couldn't outmatch her immense speed and raw power.

"Just had to destroy the remaining forces of Oto." He shrugged before flashing to the Hokage Tower with his Ino in a purple flash, Tenten a white flash and Hanabi a dark blue flash shocking them at seeing four hiraishin masters while the shinobi smirk at seeing a squad of army-killers in the village.

**==Hokage Tower==**

"No"

"But"

"I said No Haruno! My godson is not going back to Team 7 especially after he said he did not want any contact with you betrayers!" Tsunade spat venomously at the other rookies making them flinch at their plan failing to get him under control.

"Tsunade-sama he is too powerful to not be watched and contained-" Neji was cut off by the arrival of four flashes showing it to be Naruto, Tenten, Hanabi, and Ino with bored looks on their faces at seeing their former friends along with a still alive Jariya who survied his encounter with Nagato losing only an arm.

Jariya frowns looking at Naruto who surpassed him in everything including experience thanks to the kages teaching him everything they know along with jutsu and tactics making him more powerful than the Shodaime and found out to his shock he had the Rinnegan except his was black with blood red rings and far more powerful allowing more chakra control than that of the nidaime, boosting affinitys to godlike levels and allowing him more abilities than the Nagato's paths had.

Jariya thought he would be easy to manipulate, starving for attention only to show the ones who abused him contempt, scorn,hatred, and finally ignoring their existence making them feel like he had felt when alone, that was something he hoped would go away with time only for Naruto to state he dosen't forgive easily like him.

_"It's for the greater good why can't he understand his duty!" _He growled inwardly unaware of the from form Tsunade and Naruto before turning back to each other.

"SSS-Rank Assault mission to destroy remaining Oto forces complete Tsuande-sama!" He said warmly seeing his younger looking godmother thanks to his purified youki he was able to de-age her to her twenties which was her prime only for her to hide it under a henge to not raise suspicion fromJariya.

She smirked proudly at her godson "Excellent work Elite Jounin Namikaze your pay will be brought by Yamato after the briefing your dismissed." She ordered getting a smile before walking out of the tower smirking internally at the fuming faces of his former friends at their tool getting stronger something has to be done about this now.

(Training Ground 3)

Naruto and his himes arrived at training ground 3 only for three speeding blurs to tackle him to the ground "Onii-chan!" Three little voices shouted excitedly making him chuckle to see Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru his surrogate little siblings who bombarded him with questions on his mission only to their disappointment he said it was classified.

"Go on to the mission room Ebisu is waiting." He said sternly getting nods before they vanished in a leaf shunshin just as he was about to get up he vanished in a white light shocking Ino and the others wondeirng what happened.

**(Kami's Realm)**

"You do realize Soichi is going to be annoyed Kami-sama." Kushina said annoyed getting a sheepish chuckle from Kami while her sisters Shini and Yami gave her a look that said 'I told you so" making her pout.

"I want to meet him plus you said i could pursue him if i won that bet!" She said childishly getting tic-marks from Minato and Kushina who were annoyed she kept bringing that up.

"WILL YOU STOP BRINGING THAT UP DATTEBANE!" She yelled a visage of Kyuubi behind her making Kami lunge at her causing a cloud of smoke to surround them with them comically fighting Kushina yanking Kami's silverish white hair while Yami who had black hair sweatdrop and Shini who had dark white hair shake her head in amusement until someone cleared their voice showing it to be a shirtless Naruto his 12 pack abs on display tapping his foot impatiently.

Minato snickered at seeing such strong women cower under his stern look before trying to giv ehis son a noogie only to cry out in surprise as Naruto put him in a head lock while his other arm ave him a big noogie "Thought that would work Tou-san you're gonna have to act faster than that!" He shouted making Minato turn into a chibi and whine comically making Kami and her sisters laugh making them sound like angels in his head.

"Hmm, i must have pleased some sexy person to meet these three beauties before me." Naruto said honestly making them blush while Kushina is grinning at her son making the three most powerful gods blush.

Kami crossed her arms under her double G-cups making them jiggle except Naruto had his eyes on her angelic porceilan face, Shini and Yami see this and grin at seeing the child of prophecy being such a gentleman being a sexy adonis was a bonus not knowing He read their emotions.

"Yami-chan, Shini-chan i didn't know you felt that way about me." He whispered into their ears making their eyes cloud with lust and blush Kami had to stop herself from raping him with her sisters.

Kami suddenly turned serious "Naruto-kun can you guess why you are here?" She asked getting a tired sigh from Naruto who's eyes seemed older than they should be making them and his parents sad cursing Jariya and the Sandaime to the darkest pits of hell.

"Yes Kami-chan i want to go somewhere so me and my himes can have a fresh start, I am this close from going into my bijuu mode and razing Konoha to the ground." He said angrily his youki flaring making their eyes widen at the overwhleming pressure.

Kami smiled slyly making Kushina and Minato stare at her knowing she's going to do something "How would you like for me to teleport you and your mates to a different world." She said innocently getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"I'm sensing a but in this offer." He said carefully getting an impressed look form Kami's sister at his sharp intellect while she smiles and shows him the world she would take him to shocking him from seeing dead-looking people eat humans alive and humongous looking monsters wearing trenchcoats destroying everything until Kami turned ot him with a serious face.

"That's the events that will happen if you aren't there to prevent it, but i will only take you and your mates to point before they even started 1 year from now you will meet a woman named Jill Valentine she was a supposed failed supersoldier experiment and doe's not know the events going on." She said seriously

"I'm guessing we will have to learn how to use their worlds weapons and appliances?"He asked mentally thinking on making his own versions of guns.

Kami grinned demonically "Why yes thats why im going to implant the knowledge on Jill's world into your brain and memory so you will know what to do." She said before a white light flowed into his head and shook his head from gaining the memory and information shocking them.

"H-how you should have had a headache at least?" Shini questioned.

"I trained myself to be immune to any mental strain at all how do you think i was able to use millions of shadow clones everyday." He said indignantly making her chuckle sheepishly before a massive scroll appeared in her hand with the kanji for ninja on it making his eyes widen.

"I'm guessing that scroll contains everything on Nin,Gen, Tai, Fuin, and Kenjutsu along with the other arts as well?" He asked bluntly getting stares from Kushina and Minato at how their son is doing this with Kami and her sisters thinking the same.

Naruto see's this and grins mischievously "I apparently absorbed the Sage's energies allowing me to add his intellect onto mine so basically I can think up things 2x faster than a Nara's can," He said cheekily until he felt three sets of breasts push into his sides looking up to see three lustful looking gods with love in their eyes.

"I approve Kami-chan, Shini-chan, Yami-chan!" Kushina yelled pumping her fist in the air getting a smile from Naruto.

Kami squealed before kissing him on the lips intiating a make-out session that made a few women very hot and bothered while Kushina dragged Minato into a room while Yami and Shini are fingering themselves from the scene.

"You know Kami-chan you are gonna have to introduce yourselfs to Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, and Hanabi-chan." He said seriously getting nods from the three women.

"Me and my sisters are allowed to mark you as our mates allowing us to be with you without our duties interfering-" She gasped as her and her sisters felt Naruto bite them on their necks hers having a white 10-tailed kitsune, Yami having a black 10-tailed Kitsune and Shini having a violet-colored 10 tailed Kitsune.

Naruto gasped as he felt his body overflowing with power before bringing it under his control only to hear a gasp as Yami pointed to his hair and eyes looking up he see's his hair turn to a silverish blonde with black streaks in it and his eyes turning to Kami's eye color a dark purple with a black background in his body felt more powerful now, his muscles indestructable, his eyesight and perception even better and his height going form 6'2 to 6'4 making them come to their height and his 12 pack going to a 16 pack making Yami and Shini's lust spike and start grinding their pelvis's into his member making their eyes bulge at his member being 14 in and 4 inches thick.

Naruto smirks seeing their expressions "Like what you see Yami-cha, Shini-chan." He said his voice taking on a more angelic, smooth tone making their loins burn with lust while Kami is drooling seeing his godlike body before a panting Kushina and Minato came back and froze on seeing their son's changes while Kushina stared unknowlingly drooling.

"Kaa-san i didn't know you were into that kinda thing?" Naruto teased making her eep causing Minato to stare at Kushina like she was a alien making her use the puppy dog eyes making him fold.

For the net few hours Naruto talked with his new mates to get to know them better, they were saddned about his life and were downright pissed at the ones who faked being friends with him and were planning on doing a beatdown till Naruto explained his plan for them.

They giggled evilly at their lovers plan to humiliate them and helped Naruto train in everything that was sealed in the scroll thanks to his shadow clone abusing he was able to master everything even medical jutsu which allowed him to heal or remove any kind of disease or virus since the dimension they will be moving to has viruses that chane humans into monsters.

As for the guns Naruto crafted them by using his Creation Of All Things to create youki enhanced metal and built his own set of Handguns called Ebony and Ivory along with creating a Shotgun called Demon Cross allowing him to fire bullets made form chakra and elemental chakra, and firing bijuudamas or beams.

Kami trained Naruto to use his guns to where nail a target from any range thanks to his new eyesight and reflexes, She also made her and her sisters a pair of guns and some for Ino,Tenten, and Hanabi .

Naruto was ready go back so he said his goodbyes, and was dressed in a different attire a black high collar shirt with the Senju crest on the back, black anbu pants, with a red rope belt around his waist with his personaly made Chokuto made from Youki-enhanced metal sheathed at his waist, red wristbands with storage seals for weapons on his wrists, and black shinobi sandals and black medical tape on his shins.

Naruto looked over his attire and smirked at his new mates who blushed shyly before kissing each of themon the lips getting glazed over eyes from his three godesses "There will be more once we get to know each other deeper..." He whispered huskily into Kami's ear making her white panties moisten and nod dumbly before vanishing in a black portal.

**(Training Ground 3)**

Ino was just about to look for Naruto until a black portal opened showing a new looking Naruto with silver-blonde hair making them drool at his body before spotting the three women next to him only for him to hold up his hand .

"Himes, these are your new harem sisters, Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Shini-chan." He pointed to the three shy looking godesses getting looks of disbelief from Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi till they started shouting "Hah! The three most powerful gods are women now suck it!" They did a little jig getting rounds of laughter from Kami and Yami while Shini scratched her cheek in embarrassment form the praise.

Kami pulled out three pairs of guns each one had their names on it and inserted the knowledge and instructions on how to use them and make them and got evil looking grins from the three girls who had with a couple hours of training were able to get to the same level of expertise as Naruto thanks to the kage bunshin once again.

The three godesses explained what Naruto wanted to all of the people who cared about him getting saddened nods from their favorite family member departing, but threw a big party at the Hokage's mansion just for him for the last time he will be in Konoha.

**(Timeskip: 3 weeks later- Training Ground 3)**

Naruto sits on the green grass a strawhat with bells on the ends tilted over his head with his mates, every single one of their belongings sealed into their scrolls having said their goodbyes to their family and are relaxing before leaving while he enjoys the massage on his shoulders by Yami and Hanabi only for his eyes to open slightly showing his purple pupilless eyes morphing into the Demon Rinnegan.

"Looks like someone found about us leaving." He muttered with disinterest getting looks of boredom from Kami and Shini and Tenten while Ino cleans her nails using a kunai and threw it with raiton chakra piercing through the tree at the far end of the training ground as a group of ninja strode into the training ground uncaringly.

"So you, hypocrites showed up huh?" He asked his uninterested gaze roaming over the idiots following the orders of the Sandaime armed to the teeth not more than him with a squad of Anbu and Inuzukas with them and the former Rookie 12.

"You will not be leaving Konoha jinchuuriki." A bear masked anbu said unsheathing a katana only to get an ominous chuckle from the new Juubi under his hat only to tilt his hat with his thumb showing his doujutsu making them step back in fear while Hinata is shaking remembering the eyes of the one who almost destroyed Konoha.

"H-how do you have those eyes." Hinata muttered getting an amused look before using his godlke manipulation of elements to form a black throne made form rock with green and blue flames dancing around them shocking everyone who thought he only knew the Kage Bunshin and Summoning.

"It's an Uzumaki Bloodline why do you think they were feared by all the villages including Konoha?" He said with mirth infuriating them at how casually he dismissed them planning on punishing him after turning his whores into breeding stock only for Naruto to release his spirit pressure thanks to training deeper in chakra manipulation causing them to drop to the ground as if a huge weight was dropped on them.

"You expect me to stay in a village when Sarutobi-baka along with those stupid elders gave away my clan's defense plans to the enemy and had ROOT help kill them off!" He crushed one of the arms of his throne with pure strength alone while they scoffed.

"So what they were a threat to Konoha and threats are dealt with!" A rookie anbu said arrogantly only for his head to fall off his shoulders while Naruto sheathed his O-katana Yamato into it's sheath a sword he made by using one of his fangs and youki shocking them with his Kenjutsu skills.

Naruto folded his leg over the other with an emotionless gaze daring them to insult his clan and flicked his eyes toward the entrance of Konoha at the memory of a clone preparing the Hiraishin seal, smirking he sits up signaling his mates to grab on making the others tense.

"Goodbye trash." He said before vanishing in a black flash causing them to shunshin to where the gate is hoping ot capture them not knowing he can outrun and confuse a shunshin.

(Konoha-North Entrance)

"Naruto-kun! They're catching up!" Kami shouted making them pick up speed leaving afterimages trailing behind them while Naruto has a black smoky aura trailing behind him as they make it past the border between Fire and Sound country and flipped in mid-ar twisting with inhuman flexibility dodging a fire dragon.

"**Dimension Slash Barrage!" **Naruto yelled as he slashed his katana as slashes appear around a group of anbu turning them into mincemeat before sheathing it and activating his red lightning armor to boost his speed quickly losing the rookies and Kakashi.

1 hour later

Naruto and his mates land on the river beside Madara's statue and slashed apart any incoming weapons with their own katana's until they're pursuers landed in front of them with angered looks.

"Get the portal ready girls, I have a score to settle with these assholes." He said without looking back getting nods before forming fuuinjutsu arrays in the air with chakra while he faced them with Yamato at his side.

"Naruto-kun! please comeback to Konoha we need you!" Hinata shouted desperately trying to get him to understand only to get a snort.

"I already know your plan to put me through the same conditioning that Danzo put his root soldiers through and i will tell you i can't be broken anymore not by some pathetic mortals like you!"He sneered making them wonder what he is talking about.

"I absorbed all the bijuu from the Gedo statue along with Kurama making me the New Juubi No Ookami not a chakra monster who can be sealed easily by the shiki fuin, but a real immortal while Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi are hanyos that will live as long as i do." He said happily getting angered looks from them.

"We will make sure you are reversed back to the way you were before and you are going to accept it!" Kiba barked before charging at Naruto with jonin-level speeds only to a moving like a turtle in Naruto's eyes and instantly blurred behind Kiba slamming a rasengan into his gut blasting him into the statue cracking it.

"KIBA!"They shouted before Neji rushed at Naruto with Hinata hoping to close his chakra points only to their shock Naruto began fighting back using their a mix of both His and Hinata's styles with a smirk on his face.

"What you didn't think Nabi-chan would let me limit myself to just one style like you and the others do?" He jeered before he began to pummel them relentlessly even Hinata wasn't spared his wrath as the rage and hate coursed through his eyes shocking them at the hate being even stronger than Sasukes while his mates looked on in sadness.

"**IT IS ALL YOUR FAULTS! YOUR FUCKING SANDAIME LET NARUTO-KUN GET ATTACKED BY MOBS TO BREAK HIS SPIRIT AND TURN HIM INTO A LOYAL WEAPON! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIS UNBREAKABLE WILL HE SHOULD HAVE LET KURAMA-SAMA RAZE KONOHA TO THE FUCKING GROUND!" **Tenten roared in rage as her demonic features showed two grey fox ears on the top of her head and 9 wildly thrashing tails sprouting from her rear in anger her eyes turning a steel grey with a slit for a pupil and a black scalera.

Hanabi had dark blue fox ears on her head, and 9 wolf tails behind her flowing elegantly, her eyes a crystal blue with a black scalera and sharp fangs and claws for her nails.

Ino had two violet-tipped wolf ears, 9 violet tipped tails twitching slightly and razor sharp claws with her hair being a silverish white like Naruto's her eyes cold and emotionless shocking Sakura and Hinata at their features.

Naruto stopped pounding him leaving their bruised and bloody bodies on the edge of consciousness with Hinata sobbing uncontrollably "If only it didn't have to be this way Hina, i would have been happy with you, but allowing yourself to be pressured into this means you are no better than them." He said with remorse still having feelings for Hinata, but is shocked when she grabs his feet and began dragging herself to him ignoring the pain.

She looked into his eyes making his heart ache at the look of desperation, devotion, love, and sadness, and remorse in her eyes making him go silent with everyone else doing the same thing while Kiba is desperately trying to call her.

"You had seals placed on you to act this way didn't you?" He asked quietly his bangs hiding his eyes from view to hide his emotionless facade from breaking, while Hanabi feel's dread in her stomach and sadness.

Hinata nodded at his question in submission "I always admired you even after you failed the academy, not because of your reputation but your undying will to move forward even after being knocked back down over and over." She said quietly her voice cracking making his heart crack and tried to keep himself from crying.

"They threatened to turn me into a breeding stock for the Uchiha 3 years ago to teach me discipline for not following everyone's example and placed a loyalty and mind-control seal on me at the request of Kiba Inuzuka." She said in an almost dead tone making the everyone go silent except a snarling Kiba.

Naruto lifted his head making everyone back away except Hinata who is holding onto his leg with her eyes closed with a look of contentment on her face as his dark purple eyes turn into a ferocious amber gold with a black animal slit down the middle glowing with rage.

He slowly turned his head toward Kiba and pointed a finger at him channeling his youki into a sphere making the other rookies pale at seeing the familiar attack of the bijuu. "Hina?" He called her getting her attention with a submissive look in her eye.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" She asked in monotone looking at Kiba.

"Doe's e deserve another chance or do you want him to burn in the pits of hell." He said fiercely glaring at Kiba who looked to Hinata for help only for her lavender eyes to hold hatred and loathing.

"No Naruto-sama, he is the one who wanted to make your life miserable because i admired you instead of him." She said with no emotion and love for her teammate ignoring his enraged shouts.

Naruto nodded before rubbing her head softly getting a purr from Hinata making Hanabi and Tenten raise an eyebrow at how submissive she looks.

"Say hello to your bastard of a father in hell for trying to rape Tsume-chan." He said coldly before firing a beam of youki ignoring their crys to stop as Kiba screasm as the youki obliterates him form existence until the smoke cleared showing a wide gaping hold in the waterfall.

Naruto's finger sparks with black and red lightning as it lowered and picked up Hinata bridal style with her only blushing slightly. "I would like to be your personal servant Naruto-sama even if i have a chance at redemption." She said bowing not meeting his eyes getting a searching look from her crush.

"Hinata-hime, you don't have to redeem yourself in my eyes or they're's we believe you." He said warmly his eyes softening.

Naruto suddenly tossed Hinata to Hanabi who hugs her with happiness and remorse crying before turning toward the rest of the rookies and crouched on all fours as he instantly activates his bijuu modo with the visage of Kurama behind him.

_"Let's fight together once again Kurama-nee-sama!"_ He thought fiercely already feeling Kurama smiling down at him with pride before letting out a loud roar like Kurama would before running across the water with anbu-level speeds a golden trail behind him about to show why he's the former host and brother to Kurama.

Kakashi and the others tried to defend, but couldn't keep up with his monstrous strength and speed and got pummeled into a bloody mess with Shikamaru being the one least damaged.

Naruto stands up his youki cloak deactivating "Take your wounded and go you cowards don't expect me and my himes to come back unless i say so!" He roared before tossing each of the unconscious rookies into Shikamaru who nodded before vanishing in a leaf shunshin.

Naruto was about to turn around only for his eyes to narrow at a very familiar chakra signature "Coming to stop me again because of a little prophecy failure-of-a-godfather!"He sneered at the one-armed Jariya glaring at him.

"Gaki you will be returning to Konoha now, to have your memories and abilities sealed away for the good of the village now!" He growled only to get a mocking laughter.

"You actually think you can beat me Jariya!" He smirked. "You could barely even keepup with me on the 2nd year of our training trip and that was in Taijutsu alone!" Naruto sneered making Jariya blur behind him going to apply a seal to his neck only to get yanked off his feet by a violet colored tail by Ino.

"Murasaki-hime throw the trash away we need to leave!" He growled in distaste getting a nod from everyone as a red portal open as everyone began moving into one after another.

Ino tosses the one-armed sannin across the water only to stop using chakra "Tell your village that the last Namikaze is done with it i hope you suffer for all your sins against tou-san's wishes!" Naruto said coldly before disappearing into the portal clicking his fingers making it close leaving a cursing Jariya who runs back to the village to report.

**(Somewhere between worlds)**

Naruto looks around to see them in a dark void reaching out to feel nothing only the surface they stand on smirking _"It's a perfect place to train Hinata up to our level."_ He thought before turning to Hinata with a sadistic smirk on his face making her feel horny, yet scared.

"Now since we have more than enough time We will train you in everything including your strengths, so prepare for Hell!" He laughed evilly making her whimper knowing she's going to be in pain.

**(Timeskip- 4 years later- 4 hours on the outside)**

Hinata grew in alot of ways mostly emotional no more is she the shy meek woman she is now a battle-hardened Hanyo thanks to Naruto accepting and marking her as his mate.

He trained her from the ground up in everything taking to his teachings like a sponge mastering it after finding out the concept mastering it within a few days. His mates taught her their arts along with using both components of chakra, and demonic energy making her into a godlike battle mistress strong enough to fight all five Kage and win without a scratch.

She is wearing a similar outfit to Naruto except her hair covered one of her eyes giving her a tomboyish look something he noticed was similar to his mother Kushina which he teased her about making her launch jutsu at him only to fail to hit him everytime and making out.

They are now running toward the light leading to the next dimension and propelled themselves through only to feel themselves looking down to see they are 50 feet in the air and propelled themselves downward faster and landed on the ground causing a shockwave to erupt.

He looks around until he noticed people boarding on a train if he remembers correctly from the mission to Yuki No Kuni, he suddenly saw a man wearing a gown only his entire body smelled dead and of leeches?

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion feeling something is going to happen so he and the others boarded the train getting curious looks from the men while he got looks of lust from many women only to politely refuse their advances not wanting to make them cry.

Naruto and his mates sit down with each other and put up a silencing barrier around them to discuss the situation as the train begins to move.

"So Kami-chan tell me about this T-virus?" asked Naruto getting a nod as she told them about how it enhances the subjects abilities by altering their DNA, but the unlucky ones get turned into mindless flesh eating monsters making Naruto frown at someone creating a very dangerous virus.

"Kami-koi?" He called her getting everyone's attention with a contemplating look in his eyes "What if we injected ourselves with the virus instead?" He said sending waves of shock through the three godesses.

"It would make you even stronger and give you different abilties if you absorbed it, but they might make another virus if they don't have the T-virus in their hands anymore." Yami said frowning only to get an evil smirk from her mate making her horny again.

"What if inject ourselves with the virus so the only way to get it is form either of us." He suggested getting nods of agreement from Ino and the others before deactivating the barrier only to hear singing getting narrowed eyes.

"That feel's like someone is summoning someone or something..." Naruto trailed off only to look up with narrowed eyes seeing something slip across the rafters and sniffed only for his eyes to narrow into slits at the same dad smell as the man he saw. "Girl's the leeches are on the train." He warned before all hell broke loose as the passengers are suddenly attacked by falling leeches latching onto them while Naruto and his mates activate their youki cloaks burning them on contact while still sitting.

2 hours later the train suddenly came to a screeching halt and the lights going out and the singing subsiding making them deactivate their cloaks before hearing footsteps from outside and what appears to be a girl's voice making them narrow their eyes "What is a girl doing investigating this?" Hinata questioned suspiciously with the others wondering if they're's someone manipulatng these events only to vanish into different spots as a brown haired girl looking no older than 18 walk inside the train shaking badly.

"She's a rookie no doubt." Shini snorted lowly watching the girl search for survivors only for Naruto to narrow his eyes as the dead corpses twitch and one rise up quietly to grab her only for a bullet to pierce his head from a handgun wielded by a man wearing only blue jeans, dress shoes and a muscle shirt with long brown hair and handcuffs around one of his wrists this is Billey Coen an escaped fugative.

"So you're the escaped fugative." Naruto said walking from and crushed the skull of another zombie getting a startled look form them at him dismissing the death around him.

Naruto see's their expression and said "They were dead the minute they were bitten by those leeches this is Umbrella's work Coen and ." He said seriously only to quickdraw his pistol and fire 5 shots each having fire chakra in them incinerating the bodies on contact shocking Billy and Rebecca with how accurate those shots were.

"Either you trust us or you will end up just like them." He said pointing to the moving zombies who are suddenly decapitated by a group of women with katanas who are in Rebecca's mind beautiful.

"Are you japanese or something? Billy asked suddenly getting nods from Naruto and the others already having knowledge on the different languages of this world.

Naruto motioned them to move while encountering a few zombies in other parts of the train and entered the hallway only for a body to break through a window showing it to be Rebecca's friend Edward who looks badly wounded by what appeared to be bite marks and soon dies saddening Rebecca.

Naruto suddenly snapped his head toward the end of the hall to see a zombie dog snarling at him charging with slow speed only to get a bullet to the skull. "Rebecca-chan he's gone, but he will turn into one of them sooner or later so let's move." He said softly getting a nod from the STARS rookie and follows them into what appears to be a separate dining room and a man sitting in a chair not moving only for Rebecca to shake him causing his head to fall off screaming in fright as the body dissolves into leeches reforming to a naked looking man with dead eyes.

The leech zombie suddenly launched itself at Rebecca and Billy only to get riddled with bullets of fire causing it to screech as it's body begins to burn killing the leeches one by one till there was nothing left looking back to see Naruto with two handguns out.

Naruto looks around for anything useful and finds a few clips of ammo for the handgun and gives them to Rebecca and Billy equally and found a hunting gun for Billy thanks to his expertise in firearms and a few herbs for Rebecca's expertise in medicine and herbs.

They found a hookshot launcher and stored it away knowing it will come in handy later on only to feel the train move getting narrowed eyes "Who's piloting this train when there's no one alive except us." Naruto wondered before heading back through the train and into the bar with the others only for a tail with a stinger to pierce the ceiling causing them to roll forward to dodge it, as the roof caved in and a huge scorpion to come into view making Bill and Rebecca swear.

"Aim for its exoskeleton it's weak near the head." Naruto shouted getting nods from everyone who dodged the claw swipes form the BOW and unloaded a barrage bullets into it's skun causing it to screech in pain as Billy fired shell's of the hunting rifle hurting it the most before trying to swipe at Rebecca who dodged barely.

Naruto sliced one of it's claws off using Yamato before hacking away at it's bleeding carapace before the monster tries to pierce Rebecca with it's stinger only for it's vision to split in two and explodes in green fire as Naruto used his godlike fire affinty with his sword splitting it in half and burning it at the same time shocking the two humans.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies with it." Naruto teased getting embarrassed blushes form Billy and Rebecca before heading to the control room only to encounter someone who was supposed to be dead.

"Edward!" Rebecca gasped.

* * *

**Thank you finally finished did a good job fo r the first chapter, if you guys want to complain about me letting Hinata off to easy then you're idiots her clan used seals on her to manipulate her emotions and mind to act that way against Naruto.**

**Another thing about the him being able to use the two components for chakra to use it's allowed because of his clan being masters in chakra manipulation so it's not impossible for him to not be able to use it.**

**I have the poll results for Bio Maelstrom right here and the winner is!**

_**Resident Evil 3 - 12 (63%)**_

_**Resident evil code veronica 4 (21%)**_

_**Resident evil 4 3 (15%)**_

**The winner is Resident Evil 3 arc Jill's time to shine with Naruto and another ass whooping for Nicholai and Nemesis.**

**Please review or PM about Bio Maelstrom and any other Naruto crossove challenges you may request.**

**Stay Ninja!**

**Azure Out!**

**Ja Ne!**

**(Vanishes in a blaze of blue and black fire)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow King Of The Western Empire: New chapter beginning** **Hinata please do the disclaimers Plz**

**(Hinata nodded before turning to the readers)**

**Hinata: Shadow King Of The Western Empire doesn't own Naruto Or Resident Evil only the ideas and weapons displayed in this fic enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and the others stare at the zombified Edward moving toward, them with sad eye's only to see a spark of sadness meaning he's still got a little humanity left. "Rebecca, Edward wouldn't want you to suffer like this send him to the afterlife so he can be laid to rest." Hinata said softly getting a tearful nod from Rebecca while Billy closes his eye's in sadness at seeing someone forced to kill they're own comrades.

Rebecca stares into her dead friend's eye's that were pleading with her to release him from the pain, nodding she raised her gun slowly finger on the trigger her hands shaking badly. "Goodbye Edward..." she whispered.

**BANG! **

The gun fired a bullet into the man's head who fell back with a smile on his face showing he forgives her making Rebecca break down into tears allowing Naruto to comfort her while Billy gave her some advice on how to deal with it before she stopped crying and showed cold hard brown eye's. "Let's go I don't want to be on this deathtrap any longer." She muttered gripping her gun and darted to the door opening it leading to the outside of the train moving at fast speeds with rain pouring down on them.

Billy looked around and stopped at the sight of three un-moving body's on the floor and motioned the others to them getting narrowed eye's seeing the Umbrella Insignia on the back of they're vests showing who the work for.

_"It seem's that these event's are connected to this umbrella Corp?" _The Blond Demon thought before stepping over the body's carefully while Rebecca gave them a hateful look as if remembering Edward before entering another part of the train only for Naruto to stop them.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?" Kami asked lowly eyeing the they're surroundings only to freeze smelling leeches and a lot of them.

"We're near a leech nest it seem's..." he whispered to them getting shivers from Rebecca and Billy a man made from those things was one thing, but a nest full of them is just too much!

_Too Much for their tastes! _

Naruto moves forward slowly keeping the noise to a minimum and suddenly spun slicing through the neck of a few zombies and silently laid them to the ground before seeing some stairs and walked up quickly in a quiet way with the others only to grimace at the stench looking to his left he got a grim look getting confused nods from the others who looked at what made him get a face like that and almost vomited, not even Billy and Rebecca could stomach the sight.

Hundreds of Leech Eggs piled upon one another moving as if they were alive, strange fluids dripping from the ceiling and leaking from walls and the floors making the girls get a shiver up their spine only for Billy and Naruto to get them to move quietly toward the door leading to the control room and as soon as they entered Billy slammed it shut taking deep breaths with Rebecca having a pale look on her face while Naruto looked extremely calm.

"I swear if i find out who breeded those thing!" Rebecca began to rant saying all kind of vulgar threats that made Kami and the others give her weird looks at such,an innocent looking girl using such a colorful vocabulary that would make a certain Oto-Nin blush if she was alive.

Billy pressed the button for the train to stop and didn't see it slowing down and pressed other buttons in frustration before cursing getting the others attention. "What is it Billy?" Naruto asked walking over only to point toward the dysfunctional buttons with an annoyed sigh. "Someone specifically jammed the breaks for the train and it's beginning to pick up speed." He said grimly getting a thinking look from Naruto who turns to Hinata and the others.

"What if someone went to the other side of the train and deactivated the lock on the brakes, and allowed us to slow it down enough for the damage to not injure us severely." He suggested getting nods from everyone present only to get a frown from Billy.

"Who would be the one to go, and in case you've forgotten this train is still crawling with those things." he pointed out getting nods before Rebecca stepped up much to Billy's shock."I'll go, but I can't go alone." She declared with Naruto looking at his himes who nodded at him and looked toward Billy who nodded the same with determination in his eye's.

Naruto turned toward Rebecca with a grin on his face. "I'll go with you, besides I can't let you have all the fun can I?" He joked getting snorts of laughter from the others while Rebecca blew him a raspberry before heading to the door.

"Wish us luck guy's and godspeed." he gave them a thumbs up before heading outside just a the eggs started hatching causing them to dash downstairs encountering some infected only for them to to get riddled with bullets by Naruto's Demon Cross which made Rebecca drool at the firepower it holds.

He see's this and chuckles at her getting an embarrassed blush and promised to make one for her getting a squeal and a kiss from a blushing Rebecca before rushing through the doors outside only to jump back from the lunging hands of an infected soldier and unsheathed Yamato and hacked the zombies apart while Rebecca took out the rest at a distance before continuing through the train.

"Where is this room at Naruto-kun?" She asked looking around closely only to find him pointing at the door on the far end and ran toward it only to have to dodge dead looking dogs named Cerberus leaping through the windows. "RUn!" He yelled causing both to run jumping and sliding under falling things slashing and shooting any that tried to jump at they're back until they reached the control room with Rebecca jumping with a woot with an excited grin on her face. "What a rush!" She breathed out before moving toward the panel just as a voice sounded on her radio.

_"Rebecca, you and Naruto alright on your end?" _Billy's voice called from the radio which she picked up.

"Yes, we're at the control room now, what do you want us to do?" Rebecca asked with Naruto looking over the buttons on the panel noticing the numbers that seemed to be in a pattern and began pressing them in a certain order starting from the far right and left until he pressed the one in the middle as a last one with a sounding click identifying the brakes were unlocked.

"Billy! The brakes are unlocked do it now! She shouted into the radio just as the Train suddenly jerked to the side making them realize it's about to crash and was grabbed by Naruto who told her to hold onto him tightly with her doing it praying inside her mind for them to survive this not noticing the cocoon of metal twisting around them.

**BANG!**

**CLANK!**

**CRASH! **

The train flipped sideways with the two groups on different ends while mentally cursing this troublesome situation as the train skids across the ground crashing into the walls again and again till it finally stopped showing the massive damage it took.

**(Underground Lab In The Mansion) **

A blond haired man wearing shades with clothing of a S.T.A.R.S captain stared at the blank screen with a frown on his face wondering who those group of people were. "I have no idea who those people were but I can say they'll nuisances to Director Spencer's plan." A lanky looking man named William Birkin stated with a deep frown on his face before looking through another monitor seeing Naruto, Rebecca, and the others move through the underground sewers and entered the hallway with a picture, of a grey haired old man and suddenly the screen switched showing a brown-haired young man singing.

"Marcus..." Birkin whispered seeing the leeches form into their dead colleague while the younger looking one chuckles evilly.

"All those years ago was killed in an accident, that was just a lie to cover up your own secrets." He replied bitterly looking toward them with a cold glare with his steel grey eye's.

"What doe's he want?" Wesker muttered not knowing the man could hear them.

"Revenge on Umbrella!" He declared darkly leaving two very worried men wondering how this man was still alive.

**With Naruto **

Naruto and the others walk around looking for an exit and came across a bridge connecting to another part of the facility. "Hey look. there's a bridge we can cross come on." After wondering around the maze like facility for what felt like hours, they both found an area that seem to have a cable car. They took it toward another part of the facility and were in an area where a large elevator shaft was.

Rebecca and Billy leaned against a support beam breathing slowly to catch they're breath. "Whew, can't believe this first day on the job and I'm already fighting for my life." She said exasperated getting amused chuckles from Billy and Naruto before pausing and narrowing their eye's.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Rebecca asked him getting grins from Hinata and the others.

"We're not alone." Billy answered as several shadows blurred across the metal beams. Naruto spun around tossing a kunai into the shadows of the upper ceiling getting a sound of metal piercing and a creature screeching in pain and the figure landed before them. Naruto and the others growled as they saw the creature it was clearly a primate except with a few differences. It's fur was mostly blood and dirty, patches of it's skin are torn showing muscle tissue, broken and jagged jaws, and those milky eye's with no signs of life.

"Hn, finally some entertainment." Naruto snorted before pulling out his Demon Cross with the others pulling out their own weapons getting ready to battle their way through. "Ikuze!" He roared before firing a barrage of lightning chakra laced shots taking out three of them as they drop to the ground dead. One of them howls and makes a dash at them. Rebecca suddenly pulls a combat knife with a black finger guard and twirls it expertly with a cold smirk on her face and just as the Eliminator jumped at her she decapitated it with a slash through the neck before quickdrawing her pistol firing off three rounds nailing two in the heart and the third in the skull.

"Are you copying me?" Naruto mock pouted getting a cheesy grin from Rebecca before dodging a swipe from another BOW. Four rush at Billy who quickly shoots three of them down before clenching the loose handcuff in his fist like brass knuckles before launching a uppercut to it's chin making it's head rocket back with a snapping of bone before falling dead.

Naruto and the others see this and decide to bring out their own blades and began hacking, blasting and slicing the feral BOWS apart while some tried to sneak up on them, One pauses in it's climbing before lunging at Rebecca wanting to tear her face apart only for her to stab it through the heart before kicking it toward another air born Eliminator causing them to crash face first into the rocky wall with a crunch breaking their skull.

"You know Naruto-kun, I think Rebecca-chan is starting to look up to you." Hinata said casually while spin kicking another one into a wall causing it's back to snap killing it, and bisecting one behind her before firing off another few rounds wounding some of them.

"You don't say?" Naruto mused quickly delivering three lightning fast kicks to the necks of three larger Eliminators crushing their necks completely while dancing around their sloppy punch's and lunge's and wrapped his arm around one's neck while putting a hand on it's hand and jerked with a snap letting it fall to the ground limp and backflipped away from another smash from a larger Eliminator snarling at him.

"Yes, your Youki is kind of leaking out effecting her in a way." Shini said simply before launching a couple of black fireballs burning a group of them alive while the others got their arms burnt off screeching in rage and pain. Naruto shakes his head wondering if it will effect her even more. "If my Youki allows her to form a chakra network I will teach her, but i don't think-" He was cut off, by seeing a blue aura around Rebecca's fist and launched a punch toward the head of a Eliminator causing it's head to explode.

"I think she's unconsciously channeling it without knowing." He said in awe getting nods seeing the blue aura surrounding Rebecca's fist killing the smaller one's with palm strikes to hearts and fists to the heads while slashing at any that got too close.

Naruto saw their were none left only to see one jumping for Billy only to get blown apart by a shot from Naruto's custom shotgun and were about to relax only to see what look's like a giant ass Centipede try and grab Rebecca only for her to slash downward with her knife that had a blue sheen to it splitting it down the middle and began roaring with a war cry of bloodlust and dominance getting sweatdrops.

"That was kinda Overkill." Billy deadpanned getting nods from the others making Rebecca pout at them she was stressing out and had to let it out somehow before turning to Naruto with a questioning look only to raise his hand. "I'll answer all your questions after we make it out of here." He said simply getting a nod from Rebecca while Billy patted her back jovially with a grin.

"Congrats, for demolishing out there Rookie!" He snickered at her indignant look and ran around Naruto and the others dodging her futile attempts to smack him for that comments making it look very amusing to Naruto. "Guy's let's head toward the elevator there's bound to by more than these things down there." He replied seriously getting nods knowing they shouldn't let their guard down before stepping into the elevator where Billy hits the red button on the panel.

"Did anyone see the Umbrella Symbol on the wall in the main hallway?" Naruto said much to their nodding wondering what a medical company would want with a place like this.

"It dosen't make any sense as to why a medical company would do this?" Rebecca wondered with Billy agreeing with her thinking the same thing.

"It's simple Power, Umbrella has a reputation for being a very influential company around the glob and is sure to have a lot of connections to those in power like Senators, Governors, and even military personnel." He said making Billy's eye's widen as realization came to him his mind going back to the day his team investigated a village.

"My team was on Umbrella's payroll, no wonder they were trying to get me imprisoned for disobeying orders!" He cursed smashing his fist into the wall leaving a dent surprising them except Naruto who is shaking his head knowing he's going to have to explain or lose their trust.

Naruto looks up seeing the light turning from red to green as the doors opened, turning to them with a serious look in his eye. "Stay on your guard the one who's behind this is sure to be watching us on the security camera's don't drop your guard for a second." He answered walking out the door with the others behind him.

**Unknown Location **

A figure in an unknown part of the underground facility, a showed figure was watching Naruto and his group on the elevator through a security camera which was crawling with leeches. "I have to admit, I never expected that group to make it this far in my labyrinth." The male voice commended . He brought his arm toward the monitor and one of the leeches slithered up his arm. "Unfortunately, this game of Cat and Mouse will come to an end and I will finally have my revenge." The Said person leaned forward showing a figure of a man who appeared to be in his mid-20's with straight shoulder length brown hair.

This person was none other than, James Marcus, a brilliant scientist who along with Edward Ashford, and Oswell E. Spencer were the founding members of the Umbrella Corporation, and creator of the original strain of the t-virus, bur through certain event's Spencer had him assassinated due to his rising accomplishments all done by Albert Wesker and William Birkin.

**With Marcus **

As he dwelled on the memories of his past, a scowl formed on his face as he remembered what happened on that day during his research projects. Spencer ordered Wesker and Birkin to assassinate Marcus whilst he least expected it and in 1988 two Umbrella Security Service commandos stormed into his laboratory and gunned him down being betrayed by his two students who then took over his research leaving him for dead.

Unbridled fury boiled within in remembering the betrayal of his two student's. "Soon I will have my revenge on those two traitor student's of mine!" He hissed, gritting his teeth his eye's morphing into a icy cold glare of hatred at the memories of his death. "I will soon take away what you cherish most Spencer before enveloping this world into chaos!" His chuckles turned into mad laughter echoing through the room.

"Woah!, What the hell died down here!" Naruto shouted and had to resist the urge to gag along with Hanabi and the others agreeing with him. "This must be the Sewer Access where all the waste go's?" Rebecca said in digust at the sewage water and decomposed bodies. After they exit out of the Sewer Access and made their way into the area where several generators where whirring. As they took the path Rebecca and Billy notice the pipelines hissing and emitting steam but then one was making a straining noise. She turned around and saw the valve spinning rapidly, releasing sparks before xploding releasing a blaze of fire.

Ino turned and saw when it happened before cursing. "RUN!" She ordered. A they ran, several more pips exploded behind them. Rebecca and billy could feel the heat from the blasts licking at their backs which made them unconsciously use their new energy source to run faster, than the would like too. Naruto and his mates weren't having a hard time since they were used to moving at such speeds then they were and saw Rebecca stumble and quickly grabbed her tossing the girl onto his shoulder getting a surprised squeal.

Hinata noticed a steel door up ahead and from the looks of it, the door seemed to be locked, he quickly dashed before spin kicking the door with the others using it as a springboard to propel themselves forward just as the flames barely reached them and landed on their feet, Rebecca lands on her feet breathing heavily. "You alright Rebecca?" Naruto asked concerned only to get a thumbs-up and felt something drip on her shoe looking down to see several leeches crawling around making her sheirk, which got their attention only to freeze at a whole bunch of leeches clinging to the walls, pipes, and ceiling.  
"There are a freaking shitload of them." Billy muttered as they backed up and heard someone on the catwalk looking up to see a man in his mid-20's with long brown hair wearing an odd white garb and a purple pendant chuckling.

"Welcome to my lair, children." He said in a mocking tone getting tic-marks from Naruto and Rebecca planning on killing him painfully before recognizing his appearance. "Dr. James Marcus head of the research lab in the Arklay Mountain's and one of the men responsible for the creation of the t-virus strain." Naruto said coldly getting surprised looks from everyone except Hinata and the others.

"So you know what my works were?" The man wondered feeling his leeches agitate from the aura that was clearly not human in the slightest.

"Yes, my ladies were very thorough to find any information on you even your old partners in umbrella." Naruto answered boredly getting an icy glare from the supposed to be dead man. "You won't be alive long enough to stop me-" Marcus vomited a bit of slime and leeches much to their confusion. Said man looked at them in shock and horror before vomiting more slime and leeches as his body transformed into a bigger form of a leech zombie except he had a flat looking head of a flower with vines protruding from his back.

And now Marcus was no more and the creature before them was the Queen Leech in humanoid form. It leapt off the cat walk and landed before them. That was when several vines shot out towards them. Naruto pushed the other's out of the way blocking the full force of the blow not moving him in the slightest before jumping back with Billy and the others as the Queen Leech advanced on them.

"I already know physical attacks won't work on him." He commented before pulling out a black carbon steel colored magnum that had weird designs on it and had a whirring sound and lights on the sides. "TIme to test my plasma gun out." He muttered before firing rapid fire rounds of blue energy balls connecting with the Queen Leech's chest cavity making it screech from the burns the bullet's are causing and flails like a fish angrily.

"Is that really plasma?" Rebecca pointed out in shock at seeing a weapon capable of using such a volatile element getting dumbfounded nods from Hanabi and Kami who are wondering if he can make one's for them and had to dodge incoming tendrils and returned fire.

Rebecca pulled out a she picked up on the way while Billy pulls out a grenade launcher with flame round and began unloading shots aiming for the chest causing leeches near the Queen Leech to get burned as it's body was turned into a charcoal colored corpse. It staggered for a few seconds before falling to it's knees and hitting the ground, remaining motionless.

"Rot in hell bastard!" Rebecca spat in hate finally avenging her friend Edward Dewey and felt a hand on her shoulder looking up to see Billy nodding at her before holstering her gun. "Goo shooting you're not a rookie anymore Rebecca." She couldn't help but rub the back of her head in embarrassment from the praise.

"Thank's Billy." She said shyly looking around before noticing a double door. "There, that door looks like our way our of this facility." With that the group entered through the door and saw what appeared to be a lift.

As they boarded it Kami and Yami walked over to the controls and pushes the required buttons that switched to green. The lift whirs to life and then it moves upward to the tops levels. They took the time for the elevator to head upward and rest for some R&R until.

BAM!

What sounded like an explosion caused them to jump on their feet. "What was that?" Rebecca questioned as she looked around. Naruto peeked over the rail and raised an eyebrow. "I think Leech Bitch just got bigger." He pointed out and the reason for that was a transformed Queen Leech climbing toward them. "What could get any worse?" Rebecca grouched.

Red Sirens started to blare and alarms started to go off. **"Warning, Self Destruct Sequence has been activated, all personell evacuate the facility" **A Female computer voice said through the speakers.

"Just had to jinx it Rebecca-chan." Hinata and Hanabi deadpanned.

"Who activated it in the first place?" Billy cried out.

"someone who doesn't want word of this to get out to the public." Naruto answered. "The self-destruct is not our only problem!"

The newly morphed Queen was currently charging at the lift,not allowing it's prey to escape and it was charging hard and fast. They were almost to the top level when Naruto told them to hang on to something."Brace yourself for impact!" Billy yelled as he crouched before.

CRASH!

The Leech crashed right into the lift with enough force to not only wreck it completely but to also cause Naruto and the others to fly off the lift but were able to flip in mid-air till they skid to a stop. Rebecca shakes her head to get the ringing out of her ears and looked up to see Naruto, whose face was a few inches from hers, on top in an intimate position, she stared deep into his dark blue eye's and saw pain, loneliness, resentment, anger, hatred, and compassion. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips which turned into a make-out session before they stopped and nodded at each other. "Make-out later?" He asked getting a nod. "Make-out later." She answered before getting up ignoring the catcalls from Hinata and Kami.

"We got company." He said as a roaring Queen Leech clambered on the first level. At first it was making it's way towards them before it started to writhe in pain and scramble around blinking in realization before pointing to the hole in the ceiling where sunlight shined through revealing rays of the sun. "It's SunLight!, we have to make more sunlight!" She theorized before the idea hit her. "Naruto-kun, we have to make a bigger hole for the sunlight to come through!"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and Hinata before nodding and smacked their hands together. "Fire Style: Dai Ryuuka No Jutsu!" Both exhaled a massive blazing purple fire dragon at the ceiling which explodes causing a shockwave to erupt putting a hole in the ceiling large enough to have a vast amount of sunlight pour down it, directly onto the Queen Leech who let out an agonizing wail and tried to find a hiding spot but it was all in vain.

Rebecca grinned with a starry-eyed look on her face when she saw what happened and for the first time in life, she was glad she was on this mission. Naruto on the other hand smirked at the beast's withering form and pulled out Ebony. "Rebecca." She looked at Naruto catching the .

"Care to do the honors?" He requested and got a nod from her. She took aim with one hand still, breathing slow, blood pumping through her heart and can hear it only beating, eye's focused on the target with a cool smirk evident on her face.

"Like Naruto said earlier, burn in hell you bastard!" She roared and  
pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The bullet sailed through the air in a spiral motion in a slow fashion, descending towards its target. The bullet blasted a large hole through the creature, causing blood and flesh to scatter in different directions. The Leech flew  
backwards, breaking into large pieces, and descended down the shaft where another explosion occured engulfing its remains into the inferno.

"Let's go guy's we're done here." Naruto stated as he walked away after Rebecca hands his gun back and grabbed her and Billy on their shoulders and vanished in a swirl of black fire while the rest jumped through the hole landing right next to Naruto. Rebecca whooped in glee while Billy had a green face trying to hold his lunch in and managed to and gave her an amused look.

The mansion remained in it's current state for a few seconds before erupting into a blazing inferno, leaving nothing but remains of rubble and a crater behind.

**With Naruto and the others **

Naruto looked back at the blazing inferno with a far away look sitting on the hill with the others. Rebecca suddenly stood up looking at the sun and turned to Naruto. "If you want to know how you did that back in the facility that was using your physical energy and spiritual energy as one allowing you to use what we call 'chakra' it basically allows you to perform superhuman feats and many other things." Naruto stated getting curious looks.

"Like what?" Billy asked with an eager look on his face.

"Illusions, Use Elements, fire waves of chakra or use it to increase your overall performance, heal injuries, and even seal things into scrolls." Naruto ticked off on each finger before laughing at their drooling looks while Kami, Yami, and Shini snickered at them Ino, Hinata, and Hanabi had twitching lips of amusement making them blush in embarrassment before joining in on the laughter finally able to relax after the nightmare.

"How are we going to master everything, I still have to find my teammates?" Rebecca said worriedly with Billy nodding having to worry about the authorities coming after him only for Naruto to snap his fingers causing a black portal to open up much to their shock. "In my dimension time is endless, meaning you can get years worth of training in here while only a few minutes pass out here, now are you ready?" He said raising an eyebrow all he got were the two jumping through with the others with a chuckling Naruto walking through giving the sun a smile a she saw Minato's and Kushina's smiling face's.

"Let's see what will happen next in our adventure?" He mused as the portal closed with a blink wondering what awaited them when they got back.

* * *

**And cut here's the new chapter folks. Tell me what you think of it. so far and if you have any suggestions for weapons, jutsu's or bloodlines let me know. until next time Peace Out!**

**Oh and regarding the harem these are the girls going to be joining it so far**

**Rebecca Chambers**

**Jill Valentine**

**Claire Redfield**

**Ada Wong**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions until next time! ^^**


End file.
